kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 6
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 6 - это шестой выпуск из серии альбомов "ДУЭТ", где представлены песни персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняют актёры Кеншо Оно и Дайске Оно, озвучивающие персонажей Тецуя Куроко и Шинтаро Мидорима соответственно. В альбом входят 2 песни, небольшая драма, а также 2 версии самостоятельного (сольного) исполнения песни "Kōto no Uede Korekara mo". Трек-лист #''Мини Драма ～Куроко & Мидорима～'' Файл:Mini Drama - Kuroko & Midorima.ogg #''Kōto no Uede Korekara mo'' ("Сейчас начнем, в игре") Файл:Court no ue de korekara mo - Kuroko & Midorima.ogg #''Делай все, на что способен'' Файл:Do The Best - Kuroko & Midorima.ogg #''Kōto no Uede Korekara mo -Версия без Мидоримы-'' Файл:Court no ue de korekara mo - Kuroko (Midorima Off Ver.).ogg #''Kōto no Uede Korekara mo -Версия без Куроко-'' Файл:Court no ue de korekara mo - Midorima (Kuroko Off Ver.).ogg Слова Мини Драма = the library Midorima: walking That bastard Takao. Just how far did he wander off to look for this reference book? I’ve already found the one I wanted. Kuroko: tiptoe, reaching for a book Mn... Mnn...! Midorima: pauses Hm...? That’s...Kuroko? Kuroko: Mnn...hmm...! It’s so high up! But...I’m so close...to reaching it...! Midorima: the book from the shelf Is this the one you want? Kuroko: Ah, Midorima-kun! Midorima: Here. Take it. Kuroko: ... Midorima: Hm...Kuroko? Kuroko: I could have gotten it myself. Midorima: Wha...? Kuroko: I mean, thank you very much. the book Midorima: Do you like that author? Kuroko: Yes. I only learned of him recently, but I thought I might try to read his older works, as well. That’s why I came to the library. Midorima: Is that so? I’ve also read most of that author’s works. And of those works, I personally highly recommend that one. Kuroko: I’m looking forward to reading it, then. By the way, are you also here to look for a book, Midorima-kun? Midorima: Yes. I came to look for a reference book to use in preparing for a test. up the book I found said reference book, but Takao and I got separated in the meantime. Kuroko: Oh, really? If you like, I can help you look for him. Midorima: No, rather than search the whole library at random, I’m more likely to find him if I simply wait in the lobby. Kuroko: That’s probably true. to the lobby Kuroko: Oh! Speaking of tests, I just remembered something. Midorima: What might that be? Kuroko: It’s about the rolling pencil you gave me some time ago. Midorima: Oh, yes. The one made from the Yushima Tenjin pencil? Kuroko: It was a great help during the most recent achievement tests. Midorima: Hmph. Naturally. Of all my lucky items, I’m particularly proud of that one. That being so, if you rely on it too much, fate will betray you. You’d best take care in that regard. Kuroko: Kagami-kun was the one who used it, not me. Midorima: What?! Kuroko: Thanks to that pencil, Kagami-kun avoided having to take the make-up tests. Midorima: Just what were you thinking?! I have absolutely no obligation to help Kagami in any way! Kuroko: Oh, don’t worry. Kagami-kun was also considerably miserable about being forced to rely on you. Midorima: That bastard Kagami... Good grief, he’s such a nuisance. Kuroko: We made it to the lobby, but...I don’t see him anywhere. Midorima: sighs Just as well. I’m going to wait here for Takao a little longer. Kuroko: In that case, I’ll take my leave now. to go Midorima: Kuroko. Kuroko: Hm? Midorima: We met today by chance. Kuroko: Yes. Midorima: But next time... Kuroko: Next time... Kuroko and Midorima: ...let’s meet on the court. ''ENDMini Drama Translation by grimmfeather |-| Kooto no Ue de Korekara mo = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КУРОКО МИДОРИМА ДУЭТ - Анлийский = ''"If there’s one thing I’ve realized It’s that your strength never fails to surprise me…" This rivalry grows fiercer than ever as we advance to greater heights Let’s compete, again and again, from now on Knowing you, you’re stoically reinventing yourself, even now And using your own unique style to its greatest potential Is very like you, I have to say What we’ve built will soon reveal the limitless possibilities ahead It’s as if you’re telling me that this is only just the beginning We acknowledge one another when we face off Straightforward to the point of being tactless New expressions and team play — that very style If there’s one thing I’ve realized It’s that your strength never fails to surprise me We can compete, again and again, on the court If that’s what you need to do to win, I don’t mind If, little by little, you’ve changed since then Things won’t always stay the same But we’re wishing for something else— That this mutual respect never fades, And that I never betray your expectations This rivalry grows fiercer than ever as we advance to greater heights With a renewed sense of hope and perspective in all that we do I will put my trust in what lies ahead / There’s no need to doubt it Let’s compete, again and again, with all our strength We acknowledge one another when we face off Straightforward to the point of being tactless New expressions and team play — that very style If there’s one thing I’ve realized It’s that your strength never fails to surprise me We can compete, again and again, on the court From now on }} |-| Делай все, на что способен = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КУРОКО МИДОРИМА ДУЭТ - Анлийский = Do the best / To each his own / Let’s do the best / In our own way His eyes never reveal what he’s truly thinking Ever since we met, I’ve been unable to stand him, in fact To be honest, he and I have never quite seen eye to eye But there’s no denying that his shooting is incredible, at least It’s unthinkable that I would lose to an Aquarius today You’d best prepare yourself Even “Oha Asa” might be wrong on occasion “That is out of the question” He always wants the last word / The last word that’s mine to have It’s much ado about a difference of opinion Both arguments are equally logical, yet they’re both slightly extreme Once we’ve chosen sides, we’ll stand our ground We’ll continue this / On the court / I won’t lose / We’ll see about that Each trusting his own code of integrity Let’s compete, fair and square Do the best at all times First of all, the very fact that you chose such an unknown school Could be considered unacceptable behavior, in and of itself With all due respect, Seirin is anything but weak And besides, I’m looking forward to having a good game, with you Doing everything we can to succeed must guide our choices, as well That should be obvious I am glad I joined this team “I’m Seirin’s shadow” I say what I mean, and I mean what I say There are no ulterior motives here / We speak our minds That can be both a blessing and a curse, in turn For as long as I’ve known you, that much hasn’t changed He’s an oddball / Stubborn to a fault / Set in his ways / Etcetera He absolutely refuses to compromise So let’s face off, fair and square He always wants the last word / The last word that’s mine to have It’s much ado about a difference of opinion Both arguments are equally logical, yet they’re both slightly extreme Once we’ve chosen sides, we’ll stand our ground We’ll continue this / On the court / I won’t lose / We’ll see about that Each trusting his own code of integrity Let’s compete, fair and square Do the best / To each his own / Let’s do the best / In our own way }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.6 Категория:Музыка Категория:Дуэт серия Категория:Требуется Перевод